The present invention relates to methods for boresighting, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for aligning a replaceable device (such as a radar, navigation system, missile, or other sensor or weapon) relative to a reference point or axis of a vehicle.
Boresighting is a technique for aligning a sensor device, missile, or other line replaceable unit (LRU) to an axis or point of a vehicle frame, such as an aircraft. Conventional boresighting systems include a line of sight (LOS) measurement system that requires an unobstructed path between an aircraft reference point and the LRU to be boresighted. Collimated light is used to determine the angle from the aircraft reference point to the LRU to be boresighted. Another conventional boresighting system includes a non-LOS measurement system that uses three ring-laser-gyros to measure the angular (i, j, k) difference between the aircraft reference point and the LRU being boresighted or measured. These conventional systems are both effective for boresighting an LRU to an aircraft frame; however, each of these conventional systems has specific limitations.
The conventional LOS measurement system requires a direct line of sight to the aircraft reference point and to each LRU to be boresighted. If an object obstructs the LOS of this measurement system then complex fixtures and adapters are typically required to make a measurement. These fixtures and adapters inherently induce error, expense, and operator training. The conventional non-LOS measurement system includes expensive components, requiring a significant economic investment to acquire this measurement system.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that overcome the problems noted above and others previously experienced for aligning a device to a vehicle frame.